Dishes
by LOSTrocker
Summary: musical!verse. Enjolras helps Eponine with the dishes. One-shot.


**A/N: **This is not my first Les Mis fic. It's just been awhile. I was just in the mode for some E and E. Musical verse. Not book.

**Dishes: **

By: LOSTrocker

When Enjolras found Eponine she was in the kitchen doing the dishes. He was careful as he snuck up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Monsieur Marius?" It was merely a guess.

"Guess again?"

At the sound of that familiar voice, she quickly elbowed Enjolras in the stomach causing him to laugh as he took a step back.

Eponine whirled about on her heels. "Enjolras!" she fussed as she waved the rag she'd been using at him. "What are ya doin'?!"

Enjolras blocked the splashes of water that swung off the towel. "I've come seeking a mutual friend of ours."

Eponine rolled her big doe eyes at him. He spoke of Marius. There was a time that Eponine could remember that her Monsieur could be found here. Those days were long gone.

"He's not here." and with that piece of information she turned around only to go back at her current task at hand. It was only the start of a long list of chores she had waiting for her. She hoped by turning her back to him that Enjolras would take a settle hint and leave her but by his annoying default, he remained.

"Really?" he asked with a smirk. Enjolras knew exactly where his friend was. He was with Cosette. Still, he came here to pester Eponine. It wasn't fully out of spite. He did _like _the girl. Eponine was a feisty one, and her in her own plain, simple fashion she was a beauty. Marius was just a blind fool for not seeing what was right in front of him. "Where pry tell then is he?"

Eponine was not as dump as folks around were led to believe. She knew what Enjolras' game was and she was in no mode to deal with him. "Ya know very well where is!" she spat. "He's with Cosette. Are ya done botherin' me? I have work to do!" While she worked, she didn't whistle, she pretended instead of Marius being here along side her, as always. It was difficult to do her usual daydreaming when someone was rudely ruining her routine.

There was evidence of her loneliness in her eyes yet it spoke in volumes when she spoke of Marius now and with the new added Cosette there a bit of bitterness. He took a moment to realize what he had done was wrong. There was no joy in taunting a lonely a girl. Besides, he doubted his stomach could take anymore hits from her. After all, it was not made out of iron even though he wished it wore. So, he redeemed himself.

"What are ya doin'?" Eponine demanded when she found the young revolutionist would not go away.

Eponine was taken aback when he smiled at her and picked up a extra towel. "I'll dry." he offered.

She blinked.

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

Eponine blinked in surprise. She didn't know what startled her more: the fact that Enjolras taking it upon himself to actually help her, or that he knew how to do dishes at all. "Ya know how to…?" she wondered out loud but trailed off, by shaking her head. "Never mind."

Enjolras chuckled. "I do know how to do dishes. Cook, clean, and take care of myself."

It was Eponine's turn to laugh. "Barely."

"The girl laughs!" he declared dramatically. The only time he'd ever seen Eponine crack a smile or even attempt a laugh was when Marius was about. He was the only one to bring some sort of light that he couldn't grasp on. The source of any happiness for this girl left him little reason to question or doubt because she saw so little of it. He wanted to be another partial of that essence for Eponine's sake more than his own.

Eponine didn't like the seriousness in his eyes as she noticed that her friend had lost himself in thought. Marius was playful one while Enjolras was more passionate and preoccupied with the importance of Paris. She tried to seep herself into those eyes of his to see if she could read his but her efforts were to of no avail. When she came up lacking, she grew frustrated with him because the revolutionist at her side was confusing her. First, he'd come here to tease her, now he stayed to seek out forgiveness. It was an utter mess in her due to the point that in the back of her mind she was actually starting to _like _him. Which in her current circumstance was rather odd. Her heard had only known nothing but Marius. How strange to think that it could possibly beat for another…

The slight throb in her head meant that a head ache was soon to follow all because of Enjolras! To help him bring himself out of his thoughts, she sunk the rag she held in her hand into the water, soaking it up only to bring it up over Enjolras's head and gave a quick, swift squeeze.

With a yelp, Enjolras came to, soaked to the skin.

Eponine laughed.

"Why you!" Enjolras cried out and went to splash some water on her in return.

Enjolras took a step and he ended up loosing his balance thanks to the now wet floor. "Whoa!" He would've gone backwards had he caught himself to fling himself forward. In his efforts, as he grabbed the edge of the sink he had dived into Eponine's personal face and could see that he was hovering over her.

Eponine had gone to grab him. In the end, she didn't have to but when it was all said and done, when she blinked and found that her hands were touching his vested chest, she blushed. The two were inches apart from another with the bridges of their noses almost touching, along with the slight exchange of warm breath.

It was a moment that only lasted a second. It would've gone on longer had they not been interrupted by someone.

"Is everything all right in here?" Marius came in to see two of his best friend's in an interesting position. He coughed when Eponine and Enjolras didn't seem to notice his abrupt arrival.

Eponine composed herself long enough to push Enjolras off her. She was still red face which Enjolras didn't fail to see but said nothing. Instead, he smiled.

"Fine!" Enjolras assured him rather quickly.

"'Ponine?" Marius questioned just to be assured since Enjorlas was infamous for being a tad bit frisky with the women.

"It's al'right Monsieur Marius." she promised.

"Good," he stated. "Enjolras, I have been looking all over for you. I thought I asked you to meet me outside of Cosette's home later this after noon so we could gather with our friends at the ABC Café."

Enjolras slapped himself on the forehead. Had that been the arrangement? He'd honestly thought to meet his friend here. It came with a force of habit. Before Cosette this was where Marius could be found with the company of Eponine.

"Apologizes." replied Enjolras.

"No need my friend." Marius said. "We still have plenty of time to rally with the others today."

Eponine heart sank. It wasn't because of Marius this time. Enjolras would be taken away from her and she'd be left alone as she always.

"Go ahead," Enjorlas waved Marius away. "I'll meet you there. I want to help Eponine before I leave."

"No, I can take care of this." Eponine reminded him. It wasn't the first time she'd take on a pile of ever ending dishes by herself.

"I know, but I offered," Enjorlas stated. "It would be rude of a gentlemen took back on his offer to help a lady."

No one had ever had called her a lady. She was far of the likes of Cosette by all means and measure. Yet, here was Enjorlas giving her the highest compliment she could imagine while Marius only at certain links called her friend.

"A gentlemen?" Marius joked though he went ignored. He laughed. Stopped to ask: "Do I even want to know why you're drenched?" Somehow he had it under good authority that his wetness was thanks to Eponine. It would serve him right. Enjorlas constantly provoked the frustration out of her.

"Tell the boys I'll be along. They can go ahead and start without me." Enjolras said without taking his gaze off of Eponine.

Marius did not argue with his fearless leader. He did as told and took his leave.

Enjorlas and Eponine were alone once more. He shook off some of the water before he took his place beside her and even though Enjorlas was still wet, it didn't bother him at all because he liked where he stood.

**Fin.**


End file.
